


[Podfic] Now, the Matter

by sophinisba



Series: Happy Birthday Thingswithwings (2010) [5]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Early Work, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tentacles, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Rubynye's story read aloud:"Learn a little, Princess. Share a little pleasure with me."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now, the Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49963) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Disney/Now,%20the%20Matter.mp3) | **Size:** 2.5 MB | **Duration:** 5 minutes

  
---


End file.
